Generally, laptops and other portable computers achieve portability at the expense of performance, connectivity, and ergonomics associated with desktop or workstation counterparts. Some users employ a two-computer solution, using a desktop in one location and a laptop elsewhere. However, this solution often involves synchronizing data between two computers, which can be inconvenient and sometimes results in accidental data loss.
Some laptops obviate the need for a desktop by providing sufficient connectivity for peripherals such as printers, monitors, networks, and external hard drives. However, connecting and disconnecting such peripherals one by one can be tedious and cause wear and tear on all the connectors involved.
Computer docks permit a laptop to connect to multiple peripherals using a single connection between the laptop and a dock, to which the peripherals remain connected while the laptop is on the road. Many docks have proprietary connectors for handling the data for the various connected peripherals. However, with the increased data handling capabilities of USB (Universal Serial Bus) 2.0 and the upcoming USB 3.0, docks that connect with computers over USB are increasingly prevalent.